1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an oil level indicator assembly for an engine and more particularly for an oil level indicator device which includes an axially yieldable portion to accommodate changes in the length of the indicator and to establish a calibration position with respect to a support housing and to the oil level.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicle engines typically utilize oil level indicators or "dip sticks" for checking the level of oil in the sump portion or oil pan of the engine. Normally, this dip stick is inserted into a tube and the effects of gravity are relied upon to maintain its rest position in the tube. It is desirable to utilize the housing tube both for supporting the dip stick and for an inlet passage for introducing oil into the engine. When the tubular housing is increased in diameter to allow it to be used for oil introduction, it is necessary to provide a combination cap or cover and dip stick handle. Thus, the cover or cap becomes fixed to the tubular housing. The U.S. Pat. No. 1,658,774 to Taub discloses a combination level indicator, oil introduction housing, and cap/handle arrangement, as does U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,126 to Jansch. Other relevant U.S. patents include: U.S. Pat. No. 2,756,716 to Petrossian; U.S. Pat. No. 2,757,647 to Kishline; U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,898 to Braun et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,940 to Leitgeb; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,268 to Tausk.